<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queens and Dragons: Who Knew They’d Be So Similar by RawToast_07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617213">Queens and Dragons: Who Knew They’d Be So Similar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07'>RawToast_07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna is in for a treat, Cute dragon, Dragon!Elsa, Elsa is about to triple swan dive Hans, Fluff, Small Hans cameo, yeah he’s not going anywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is an ice dragon. It’s coronation day tomorrow and Anna wants to see her sister before the big day. She doesn’t know what’s she’s getting herself into when she walks into Elsa’s room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Revaluation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slid under her bed. I know that she won’t see me, I’ve checked everything. Hopefully she comes in here soon because this is a bit cramped. Ow, what what’s that? No, it doesn’t matter right now. Elsa, I’m figuring you out today. I don’t care what anyone else says about spying on her, or barging in her room, but I am doing this. </p><p>And then, she came in the room. She looked so...sad. But she was beautiful. Her eyes practically shone in the darkness of her room. But now she’s saying something to herself. I strain my ear to hear what it is.</p><p>“-ceal, Don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel. Conceal, don’t feel...no please just...”</p><p>And then her voice stopped. All I heard was a muffled ‘God damn it’ under her breath. And then I saw her feet changing...they looked like...claws? </p><p>I don’t move in fear that she’ll hear me, so as she jumps onto the bed, I don’t try to see the rest of her. And then I wait, I hear her breaths slow as she falls asleep, and hopefully I can get a better look at her now. </p><p>I get out from under the bed, and slowly stand up. And then I see her. </p><p> </p><p>“You...You’re a...dragon.” </p><p> </p><p>Anna was dumbfounded. Her sister, the one who had shut her out for years, the one who hadn’t even glanced at her in the hallways, the one who decided to never reply to her pleas, was a dragon. I real life, icy blue, scales and all, dragon. </p><p>This can’t be real. </p><p>It must be a dream. Elsa can’t be a dragon. Those stories are the things of fairy tales! Fiction! Not real. It can’t be. </p><p>But there she was. Curled up on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her wings folded in on her back. Horns jutting out of her scales. Tail curled around her legs. Claws resting where her nails should be. Her chest rising and falling evenly. </p><p>“How..?” Anna whispered. She didn’t want to wake her in fear that she would force her out. All she could do was watch as her sister slept. Mesmerized by the light reflecting off of her icy scales and translucent wings. </p><p>Then Anna realized, tomorrow is her coronation. Tomorrow, the day after today, is Elsa’s coronation to become Queen. She must have a way of transforming, but how would she-</p><p>Elsa shuffled. Her eyes scrunched and she blew out a cold, long breath. Then she shifted her weight, facing Anna. </p><p>Anna thought, ‘She’s beautiful like this. Well not like she isn’t beautiful already, it’s just that she also is now as a dragon, and well you know...’</p><p>And now her body started to change. Her scales turned back into clothes and her horns slid back into her head. And then, all that was left were her wings...but they didn’t go away. ‘Maybe she couldn’t fully transform back. Who else even knows about this? Do the servants know? Maybe she’s the only one...’ Anna thought. </p><p>As Anna slowly walked back into the hallway, she so wanted to just burst back into her room and ask her sister so many questions. But now isn’t the time. She’s waited thirteen years for this, she isn’t going to rush it now, especially with Elsa. Because she knew her sister, even if she didn’t talk to her, she still knew that bringing this up before the most important day of her sisters life would not end well. And she didn’t want to lose her any more than she already has.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s Only For Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s coronation day in Arendelle. Will things go to plan?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this switches perspectives so don’t get to confused. It starts on Elsa, and I tried to break it up when it switched. Yay have fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is it. It’s my coronation to become Queen of Arendelle. I’m going to become a Queen. Thankfully no one knows about my secret. The only people that knew before were Mama and Papa. But they’re long gone. </p><p>I can do this. It’s only for today. </p><p>And then I can close the gates once more. </p><p>I can do this. </p><p>Maybe...After all of this is over...I can tell Anna... </p><p>Maybe...she’ll accept me. Maybe she won’t hate me. Maybe we can be sisters again. Real sisters...</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Queen Elsa of Arendelle!”</p><p>Everyone cheered. My people, they cheered for me. I am finally going to fulfill my purpose Papa. I will be just as good of a Queen as Mama. You can watch over me with pride today. I will not let my power shine through. </p><p>Although, as I sneak a glance at Anna, she seems...different. She’s looking at me weirdly. I turn back around. I guess that’s to be expected when you shut her out for thirteen years. </p><p>Thirteen...long...years. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Finally, I can somewhat relax. The coronation is over. I am Queen. All I have to do is wait. Wait for two more hours, and not mess things up with my little sister. I decide to try something. </p><p>“...Hi.” That sounded okay. Hopefully I’m not going to come off as stuck-up. Although I guess I am... somewhat. </p><p>“Hi, H-Hi me? Oh um, hi...” Oh gosh, she is so nervous. What should I say...?</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Hopefully she’ll just take it. </p><p>“Thank you..! Y-You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller, you don’t look fuller, but more beautiful.”</p><p>I laugh. She’s so...adorable. “Thank you. So this is what a party looks like?” Maybe this will get a conversation going.</p><p>“It’s warmer than I thought!” She says. Well for me not really... I guess it’s just warm but I don’t really know...</p><p>“What is that amazing smell?” I know exactly what it is.</p><p>“Chocolate!” </p><p>We both laugh. Ah chocolate, bringing sisters together all around the world. Maybe we can have some tonight. Maybe we could talk...</p><p>“Your majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown.” Oh no...I don’t want to dance with this, stuffy old man... What do I say..? Um, I’m running out of time... Wait when did he bow- oh gosh. His hair. I laugh. </p><p>“Thank you, only I don’t dance.” That was a close one. </p><p>“Oh...” He almost sounds disappointed. Almost. </p><p>“But my sister does!” That’ll give me time to think.</p><p>“Oh! Lucky you!” He yanks her away.</p><p>“Sorry!” I say quietly. Oh, that has to be interesting, to say the least. She does look much different than I remember. Much more, what’s the word for it? Mature? No... Maybe, graceful? I guess that’s it. There’s no real word to describe her. She’s beautiful but in such an innocent way. I think that I can talk to her. No, I know I can. She’s my sister, and I think I can try to open up to one person at least. </p><p>Maybe someday, far, far in the future, we could open the gates. Maybe I could let people in. But for some reason, I don’t see it happening. It’s so...daunting. It would be as if my entire childhood spent away from her meant... nothing. There would be no reason I could give her. You know what, once this party is over, I’m going to apologize. I’m going to ask her forgiveness for shutting her out all these years.  </p><p>Today, it’s gone better than I expected. Besides the fact I always expect the worst, it’s gone relatively well. I haven’t slipped up. And I won’t. I promise Mama, Papa, I will not disappoint you. </p><p>I can do this. It’s only for today. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“May I talk to you please, alone?” Please Anna, you can’t do this. You’ve only just met him. Does she even know what color his eyes are? How he eats? How he drinks? What if she hates the way he snores? How can she know any of this? And worst of all... I can feel my ice magic growing. I can’t mess this up. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“I-“ Her eyes are pleading me to come with her. She must be really stressed out. I can’t just... force this on her... “Okay.”</p><p>I look over to Hans. “This’ll just be a minute! I’ll be quick.”</p><p>“Okay, but don’t take to long! I’m going to miss you...” He’s so sweet. </p><p>“I will too!” And then I turn around and follow my sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Right Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hans. He sucks. But Anna has fallen for him...What will happen next?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This once again has changing perspectives so yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We come up on a guest room. It’s far away from the ballroom. Maybe we can just talk. She can’t marry this man! That’s insane! Marrying a man you just met? What kind of things has he done to her for her to believe these lies? I shut the door. </p><p>“Okay so why shouldn’t I marry him? Hm?” She’s mad. She is very mad. Oh gosh, o don’t think this is going to end well. </p><p>“Anna...can we just...talk? Just for a little while?” I sit down on the bed and she does the same. Please just...please. </p><p>“You-“ She stops as if she remembered something. And then her face drops. She looks away and onto the floor. She went from practically steaming from her ears to docile in a few moments. What the heck is she thinking? “Okay Elsa, lets just...talk.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>I cant let my stubbornness get in the way. I want to marry this man, but it can wait. If she wants to talk to me, then we can talk. I’ve been waiting for this for longer than waiting to marry Hans. </p><p>“Okay Elsa, lets just...talk.”</p><p>She lets out a tight breath. “So Anna, how has today been? With the gates open, I mean.” Okay...not the direction I thought she would be going in.</p><p>“I-It’s...amazing! I know that you probably don’t like it, but all the people...it’s like they’re meant to be here! Each one of them has a different story but all of them collide here at your coronation!”</p><p>“Yeah, it is pretty interesting what can happen when you let the gates open...”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t really know where you’re going with that...but! Maybe we could keep them open!” Her eyes met mine with a soft glare. I don’t really know how else to describe it. “M-Maybe for just a week!” I added. </p><p>“That...would be a nice idea...” she said quietly as her eyes went back down. Wait. Did she just-</p><p>“Y-You mean it?!” I went to grab her hand in both of mine but she jerked away. “I uh, sorry...”</p><p>“It’s okay. And maybe... I mean, I’ve been thinking about it, and if it really makes you this happy, then I’ll do it.”</p><p>“E-Elsa! I can’t believe it!” I want to hug her so badly right now. “C-Can I...um...hug you?”</p><p>A hesitation. “...of course.” And with that she pulled me in for a tight hug. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, I think I started tearing up. I’ve finally touched her after all of these years. She’s cold, but warm at the same time. This just feels, right.</p><p>~~~</p><p>I pull away ever so slowly. I can’t believe I just did that. I didn’t hurt her. I really didn’t hurt her. I’m crying by now but I honestly don’t care. I just feel so happy right now. It’s been so long since I’ve felt like this. </p><p>“A-Are you okay?” I hear a timid voice ask. </p><p>“I-I’m...great Anna. I’ve wanted to do that for so long...” Perhaps I said too much. </p><p>“Oh Elsa, I wish we could just be like this all the time. We could have sleepovers in each other’s rooms. It would be so nice...” she paused. I didn’t say anything. “Elsa...why did you lock yourself away from me?”</p><p>I lower my head. I can’t just...tell her now. No, I can tell her. Just not right now. Later. “Anna...” just say it. “...Can we maybe talk about that...tonight? I-In your room?” Why am I doing this?</p><p>“I uh...okay Elsa. I’ve waited this long, it can’t hurt to wait just a little longer.”</p><p>I flinch at that. Good going Elsa. Way to just...blow her off like that. </p><p>“It’s okay, I promise. We can talk about it later if you want to okay? I can wait.”</p><p>“Okay Anna. Thank you.” I can’t even look at her. What kind of sister am i to just refuse her like that?</p><p>~~~</p><p>“So. Now I have to ask you...Hans?”</p><p>Just saying his name made her flinch. Oh gosh, I don’t want to scare her away. She’s been so nice so far; opening the gates, talking to me, even considering a sleepover. I can wait just a little bit more, although I have a feeling I already know what it is she’s hiding. </p><p>“Anna, I have to ask you. What do you see in this man, that could benefit you in anyway?” Okay that was a bit harsh but maybe a little deserved...</p><p>“He’s just...right! It feels like true love! Real storybook true love! He’s sweet, kind, and were similar.”</p><p>“Anna, what’s his eye color?”</p><p>Oh. Um... </p><p>“Brown?” I guessed. </p><p>“Nope.” She said matter-of-factly. The frown on her accusing face is not helping my situation. </p><p>“I just- Elsa he’s amazing. He’s caring. And he’s cute...”</p><p>“Anna I don’t want to be mean but, I really don’t think that’s he’s right for you... I am so sorry that the gates are closed, and you haven’t talked to any guys out there, but I know for a fact that lots of them that you come across will come off as nice, and then turn on you in an instant.” She said the last part with a sigh. </p><p>“Elsa, what if he’s not like that?” I’m starting to realize her point now. There are many men out there that lust for power. And...he’s thirteenth in line in his own kingdom, but... if he married me... and then... oh my gosh. “Elsa. You’re right.”</p><p>“I- Huh?” She glanced at me with a face of bewilderment. </p><p>“You’re right. He said that he has twelve older brothers. And then if he married me... and you...died or were...killed...he would be king.”</p><p>“I uh... yeah. Anna this is why I just wanted to talk to you. Then you could make a level headed decision. Now believe me when I say that I want you to be happy, but I don’t think that you will be with that man.”</p><p>“Yeah...you’re right Elsa. All I need right now, is you. For now, let’s just focus on us, okay?”</p><p>“I think that would be nice, Anna.” Elsa smirked. “Now how are we gonna get rid of him?” </p><p>“Ooh, I don’t know... Maybe we could do the old chocolate trick...” I wink at her. </p><p>Elsa laughs, “Oh no, he would be running for the hills! How about I just call the party off. And then, I think its about time that we talk. Okay?”</p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p>“I love you, Anna.”</p><p>“I love you more, Elsa.”</p><p>And with that we left the room. I am glad we dodged that bullet. That would have sucked!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>